


You're The Ultimate, You

by BanditQueen22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I listened to one song from Freaky Friday and this is what you get, Song fic?, band au I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanditQueen22/pseuds/BanditQueen22
Summary: “She’s one of my best friends, hands down the smartest person I know, the definition of ‘extraordinary’ and,” Lance looked over at Pidge and winked. “She’s the ultimate.”.





	You're The Ultimate, You

**Author's Note:**

> Best read while listening to the song Ultimate by Lindsay Lohan

Pidge knew that something was up. And said something involved her.

 

Her only evidence was that, one: her only four friends in high school were very obviously keeping a secret from her. Two: it had something to do with their band (which was named ‘Voltron’ after an entire week of arguing during their freshman year) since she found out that they added a surprise song at the end of their set. And three: on the night of the band’s final senior year performance, they all insisted that Pidge stand near the front and off to the side all throughout the show.

 

Additional evidence was that Lance seemed to be the most insistent about it.

 

Putting it all together the most obvious answer was that they were going to serenade her. But other than a very belated ‘Happy Birthday’ jingle, she couldn’t fathom why they would do that. Maybe as a thank you? She did help out with the tech every now and then when they wanted the show to have a bit of ‘Razzle Dazzle’ (Lance’s words, not hers). But again, why would they do that? They thanked her for it all the time so why do it through a song?

 

Upon hearing the additional evidence, her older brother Matt teasingly suggested that Lance was the one that wanted to serenade her. She just rolled her eyes at him.

 

Sure, it would be unbelievably fantastic if the guy she’s had a crush on since middle school liked her back but there was no way on Earth, Neptune, Pluto, or any other planets she could name off the top of her head, that he would.

 

And now, right at the end of the band’s show, she still refused to entertain the thought.

 

As the cheers from their fellow students died down enough, Lance spoke into his microphone, “Thank you, thank you! Sadly the night’s come to an end.” He paused to give a dramatic pout to the booing crowd. “But! Before we go and suffer through finals, we, or rather,  _ I _ would like to sing one more song. Keith, if you wouldn’t mind,” Lance took his guitar off him and handed it to Keith who had just finished putting aside his keyboard.

 

Lance turned back to the sea of students in front of him, “And I’d like to dedicate this song to a very special lady.”.

 

Pidge crossed her arms over her chest. She knew that she promised to stay in the crowd but she didn’t think she could handle watching Lance sing to his new crush of the week. And she was about to walk out of the gymnasium until she heard Lance continue,

 

“She’s one of my best friends, hands down the smartest person I know, the definition of ‘extraordinary’ and,” Lance looked over at Pidge and winked. “She’s the ultimate.”.

 

Pidge couldn’t believe what was happening.

 

Keith and Allura began the song on their electric guitars and Hunk followed almost immediately on the drums. Pidge recognised the song from a movie she’d seen not too long ago. But she wasn’t focusing on that.

 

Lance started to sing.

 

“ _ You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken, _

_ Like remember when, _

_ You took my heart and put it back together again. _ ”.

 

‘He isn’t…. Is he?’ Pidge thought, staring wide eyed at him.

 

“ _ I've been wasting time with other girls, _

_ But now it's over, _

_ Let me tell you why, _

_ I'm through, _

_ I've meet someone new, _

_ Who's just like you. _ ”.

 

Lance pointed right at Pidge on that last line. Her jaw proceeded to drop.

 

“ _ You're it, _

_ You're the ultimate, _

_ It's automatic, _

_ I'm sure of it, _

_ No lie, _

_ So don't even try, _

_ To tell me that you're not the gal, _

_ ‘Cause I've been waiting all my life, _

_ For someone just like you, _

_ But you're it, _

_ You're the ultimate, you. _ ”.

 

Lance was still looking at her and she prayed that the mediocre school stage lights didn’t highlight the burning blush on her face.

 

“ _ You're the kind of gal who's hands in mine send shivers up and down my spine, _

_ You took my heart and put it back together again. _ ”.

 

Lance McClain was serenading her. Lance McClain was serenading her. Lance. McClain. Was. Serenading. Her.

 

“ _ You're the kind of gal that blows my mind, _

_ But now it's my turn, _

_ You've been right in front of me, _

_ Everything I need, _

_ Why didn't I see. _ ”.

 

Finally a smile broke out on her face as she felt the excitement of the situation bubble in her chest. All of the daydreams she used to have about Lance liking her back and confessing to her didn’t compare to this (very real, she pinched herself to check) moment.

 

“ _ You're it _

_ You're the ultimate _

_ It's automatic.  _

_ I'm sure of it _

_ No lie _

_ So don't even try _

_ To tell me that you're not the gal _

_ ‘Cause I've been waiting all my life _

_ For someone just like you _

_ But you're it _

_ You're the ultimate, you. _ ”.

 

As Allura and Keith went crazy on the guitar solo, or duo really, Lance set aside his microphone and reached out a hand to her. Pidge took one look at his shining blue eyes and contagious grin and flushed cheeks and took his hand without any further hesitation. He pulled her up on the stage and they stood in the middle, still holding hands and over half the school cheering at the two of them.

 

“If I haven’t been obvious enough already, I really like you, Pidge!” Lance said to her over the noise of the music and the crowd.

 

Pidge laughed. “I do too!”.

 

And as if  _ she _ hadn’t been obvious enough already, Lance let out a noise that sounded like a mix between a laugh and a sigh of relief. “I’m glad! And Pidge, every word I sang is the truth, I’ve been an idiot for not realizing it sooner!”.

 

“You haven’t been an idiot, I’m just happy that you feel the same!”.

 

“ _ You're it, _

_ You're the ultimate, _

_ It's automatic, _

_ He’s sure of it, _

_ No lie, _ ”.

 

“So you wanna go steady with me?” Lance asked.

 

“ _ So don't even try _

_ To tell him that you're not the gal. _ ”.

 

“Go steady?” Pidge laughed. “That’s so corny!.”

 

“ _ You're it, _

_ You're the ultimate, _

_ It's automatic, _

_ He’s sure of it, _

_ No lie, _ ”.

 

Lance shrugged. “Totally! So, will you?”.

 

“ _ So don't even try _

_ To tell him that you're not the gal, _ ”.

 

Pidge thought that her smile was going to break off of her face. “Of course!”. Lance’s grin matched her’s and the pair embraced each other.

 

“ _ ‘Cause he’s been waiting all his life _

_ For someone just like you, _ ”.

 

While they were still hugging, Lance took the opportunity to whisper in her ear, “Can I kiss you?”.

 

Pidge giggled, “You better.”.

 

“ _ But you're it, _

_ You're the ultimate, you. _ ”.

 

They parted from their embrace and Pidge rested her hands on his hips while Lance cupped her face and leaned down. When their lips met, everyone in the gymnasium erupted in cheers and whistles. One person near the back even yelled ‘Finally!’.

 

The kiss was everything either of them could have hoped for. And they both thanked their lucky stars that it wouldn’t be their last.

 

“ _You're it,_

_You're the ultimate, you~_ ”.


End file.
